The Negative Entity
The Negative Entity is the tenth episode of the first season as well as the season finale of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis When objects start moving in his house, a man calls on the Ghost Hunters for help. Sites The team's first case is the Johnson house, a small one-story house. Norman Fraim, homeowner Linda's uncle, states that around the location of the house are the site of fights and massacres that involved the Indians, with big piles of stones that marked burial grounds. Linda states she found so many pile of stones and she knew they must be Indian graves. Marie Fraim, Linda's aunt, says that when they've cleared the site for the building of this house, construction must have overturned or touched something. The team's last case of the season is the Zubrowski house, where homeowner Adam states was built by his grandparents. Adam's been living in it for 3 years now - his grandfather passed away in 2000 and grandmother four months later in 2001. Neither passed away on the premises, though a great-grandfather did pass away in a back bedroom. Summary The TAPS team gets a call by Don Weeber for his friend, homeowner Linda Johnson to investigate a possible demonic or inhuman entity, a.k.a. a "Negative Entity," at her house. Linda, a "sensitive," who says she has been hearing voices and seeing ghostly shadows ever since she was a child -claims paranormal activity has increased more so since her son left for college. She remarks that she's heard music, people talking & moving about as well as objects moving in his room. She says they can feel ghosts around them all the time - but there is one bad ghost - a.k.a. a "Negative Entity," where she had been grabbed by the throat and couldn't speak. Linda's aunt, Marie Fraim, slept in the spare bedroom and heard voices she thought were coming from the TV that was never on. She later shows the team her son's room, the main hub where ghosts come and through, as well as her bedroom where she sees shadows moving in front of the heater from her door. She lastly shows the parlor, where they can feel someone walk in between of two certain chairs. Suddenly, she declares they're being watched, from outside. Jason and Grant go out to investigate, but Linda says it's gone now. Brian and Steve begin the night by starting an EVP session testing the temperature in Linda and her son's room, and when Brian opens the closet door, Steve feels an electrical charge on his shoulder. Linda comes, saying the ghost is a chicken and hiding from everybody, and makes a statement by opening the closet door and gesturing for the spirit to come out. Brian records a dramatic 22-degree temperature drop to 42 degrees in just outside the closet door, with Linda muttering in the background that they're out. Steve records a spike of energy when Marie states she feels a cold spot on her right arm, and Linda, coaching the spirit to communicate, adds that she feels two on both her sides. Grant and Jason are chilling in the parlor discussing Linda's scary encounter, and Grant decides to go to her bedroom. Grant grows increasingly disturbed as he keeps hearing strange "gasps" behind him. Then he realizes they're coming from the elderly cat lying on the bed - the animal's nose "whistles" while she sleeps. Now accompanied by Linda and Marie in the parlor, Linda announces that "He" is here, and notes that something is around her. However, she later states she can sense nothing more, and tells Jason that they won't be finding anything else tonight. The next case is with is Adam Zubrowski, who has been living in the house his grandparents built, who fears he's getting crazy with all the paranormal activity happening. One incident involves a box of shot glasses that were on a dresser in his bedroom mysteriously ended up neatly on his bed in the morning. He later reveals ti have had his grandparents' ashes in there. Adam shows Jason and Grant the living room with the homemade furniture done by his grandfather. He shows them a wedding picture of his grandparents and event a case with some of their ashes. Adam's scared he could be preventing them from finding peace, but Grant assures him that there is no set belief in which that is true. He takes them to the bedroom where his great-grandfather died, telling them that people have slept here feeling they're being watched and sneezing someone is in the room with them. In the pool room, which sued to be his grandparents' master bedroom, he alleges to keep hearing a woman's voice. Elsewhere, the heavy oak basement door slammed shut and locked itself once, and Adam refuses to go down into the basement alone. Donna and new investigator Jen have an EVP session in the great-grandfather's room, while Briana and Steve check out the pool table. Brian manages to catch an orb on camera. Heather, using her dowsing rods, and Brian, using the EMF, go to the great-grandfather's room but don't catch anything, and later in the pool room where Heather's dowsing rods cross and especially over the pool table, with Brian get near constant values of 0.8. Heather later tells the team about the inconsistencies where her dowsing rods cross but Brian gets no readings, and how she overall doesn't feel anything in this house, much to the team's agreement. They being to pack up equipment. Results Brian realizes later that his digital thermometer was being affected by electrical interference from the house, thus negating the dramatic temperature drop reading. They later dismiss a possible EVP as Brian breathing and moving about. Nothing conclusive is drawn - Jason doesn't disbelieve Linda, but Grant thinks she's blowing it out of proportion. He suggests that TAPS member Keith Johnson contact her to explore her situation further. Two unexplainable EVPs are detering under it. The other definitely sounds like an eerie male voice saying "I miss Adam" in a croak. Grant's suspicions of a residual haunting have come true - in fact, he believes this is a pleasant haunting. Adam isn't crazy, but his house is concluded to be haunted. Investigators * Sherri Toczko - Investigator-In-Training * Heather Drolet - Pagan / Wiccan * Jenn Rossi - Field Investigator Trivia * The episode's title marks the first instance that doesn't state the case's location. * Steve and Sherri decide to start a relationship, though Jason and Grant don't recommend it, as they've witnessed how relationships ending affects the functionality of the TAPS family. * Jen participates in Case #1 only, with participating in Case #2 only. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes